Temperature control and monitoring the temperature of system components of an aircraft poses challenges that do not generally occur in ground-based temperature control and monitoring apparatuses. Conventionally used thermostats require that they be locally mounted to heated hardware and system components, which require additional components to secure them therefore adding weight.